Together Again
by HannahLouiseHarvey
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob had to leave during the battle with the Volturi, not knowing if any of their families and friends survived. It's Fifty years later and they are returning to Forks, where a few surprises are in store... Don't Own Twlight, Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"This is your captain speaking we will begin the decent to Seattle airport shortly please fasten your seatbelts," the captain spoke. I couldn't help but feel excited, I was heading to the place where I was born, along with Jacob, my boyfriend. We hadn't been there in almost fifty years, we had to leave because the Volturi thought I was a danger to their world and wanted to kill me. We had left halfway through the battle, and I had no idea if any of my family had made it and it was the same with Jacob he didn't know if his pack had made it.

But as the plane landed I couldn't help but hope. "Come on Nessie," he said. "Although I can't believe we're back,"  
"Where are we going to go first," I said.  
"I have no idea," he said. "I would like to go to La Push but I know you would like to see your mom and dad and everyone else,"  
"You know you do too," I said.  
"Yeah I suppose once I got over the smell of them they weren't so bad," he said.  
"We should enrol at school but which one," I said.

As we got to the small town of Forks though it seemed there was one huge school. "I guess just this one then," I said.  
"I guess so," he said. "Shall we just check into a hotel tonight, I am so tired,"  
"Yeah, but let's enrol first," I said.  
"Always got to be practical," he said.  
"Well that's the part of being a Cullen, you have to be," I said. "I hope they and the wolves are alive,"  
"Me too," he said. "But I guess we'll find out when we're at school,"

When we got to the school I enrolled us both, using our false names just to be on the safe side. Once that was done we checked into a hotel and fell asleep as soon as we got into bed. I slept well that night and woke the next morning with a smile on my face. I quickly got dressed and waited for Jacob. "Come on I want to go to school," I said. "For once,"  
"Okay," he said. We walked out of the hotel hand in hand, and into our car. As we got into the parking lot, I noticed a very familiar car, a silver Volvo, and a red BMW, and strangely enough a black Mercedes.

"Why would my grandparents be here too," I said.  
"I don't know, but I do know I can smell my pack and Sam's pack too," he said. "I guess there is only one way to find out," we walked into the reception and got our timetables, we had made sure we were in all of the same classes, and made our way to something called form room. Apparently we were assigned a group and they were who we had all our classes with. I knocked on the door and it opened, Esme stood in the door way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hello," I said, "My name is Vanessa Wolfe and this is Jacob, we've been assigned this class,"  
"Oh right," she said. "Come in," She obviously hadn't clicked who I was. "Class we have new students,"  
No one I knew was in here as of yet. "So Vanessa," she said.  
"Oh please call me Nessie," I said.  
"Nessie," she said. "Tell us a little about yourself,"  
"Well I was born in Forks, but I had to move away when I was young," I said. "But now I'm back, and so is Jacob, who is my boyfriend,"

"Well, it's good to know you were born here," she said. "Do you remember it much,"  
"I remember some things," I said.  
"Alright class, it's time for assembly, let's get going," she said. We went down to the assembly hall and that was when I saw the wolf pack, they had come out of another class room and then out came my family. "Well I guess we know they're alive," said Jacob.  
"I know," I said. "But let's not be too happy, we'll drive a certain person mad,"

We sat down with the form and the principal came in along with the rest of the teachers who sat behind him. Carlisle and Esme were there. "Okay students welcome back," he said and began to drone on about something I had no interest in.  
"God I am so bored," I said.  
"You should be listening," said Jacob.  
"Oh and you are," I said.  
"This week students is sex awareness week," said the principal, "You will all be taking part in lessons about it.

"But what if you don't need education," muttered Emmett causing his family to grumble at his joke. "Assembly is finished, go to your next classes," he said. "Senior and Junior year you will be doing the first class, please come back after lunch,".  
"Well that was short and sweet," I said.  
"What is our next lesson," said Jacob.  
"Biology," I said. "I think I can guess who teaches that," We found the room and sat down, closer to the back.

The rest of the class came in, aka, the pack, my family and a few others. "Hello, guys," said Carlisle as he came into the room. "Oh I wasn't aware we had new students,"  
"Hi," I said.  
"What is your name," he said.  
"Vanessa, but you can call me Nessie," I said.  
"What as in the Loch Ness Monster," said a voice. Jacob laughed beside me.  
"What is so funny about that," I said. "And no I am not the Loch Ness Monster,"

"Moving on," said Carlisle. "Today we will be looking at the anatomy of the human, any questions,"  
"Yeah," said that irritating voice again, "Why is Nessie, sat next to him,"  
"He's my boyfriend and who said it was against the rules," I said.  
"But how can he be with you," she said. "I mean you're nothing special,"  
"No," said Jacob. "She's far more than special,"  
"I love you," I said.  
"I love you too," he said.

"So sweet," said Alice to Jasper.  
"Anyway," said Carlisle. He began to teach us about the heart and lungs, and I was impressed it was all very interesting. The rest of the morning went by and we didn't see anyone else, but at lunch they had all sat around one table. We sat at a table on our own, which was rather close to theirs.  
"Hey new kids, are you sure you want to be near them," said a girl. "They won't talk to you,"  
"We don't really mind," said Jacob. "As you can see we're happy with each other,"

She left us too it. "Well it's nice to see they're altogether now," I said.  
"Yeah," he said. "God I'm still hungry,"  
"Eat my food, I'm not hungry for that at the moment," I said. "I need to go hunting later, Maybe I'll go for a bear,"  
"That I'd like to see," said Emmett.  
"You don't think I could do it," I said turning to face them. "Well we'll see,"  
"Oh she'll take you down," said Jacob. "It will be like history repeating itself, but without the arm wrestling,"

We had made a plan to drop hints to try and help them figure us out, if I remember correctly my mom won an arm wrestling match with Emmett, I couldn't help but start giggling as it became clearer...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The bell rang and we got up, "So let's do this," I said.  
"You say that like you want to," said Jacob.  
"I do but not here," I said grinning.  
"Okay let's get going before you jump me in the hall," he said.  
"Yeah like I'm that desperate," I said, I heard my family laugh and even some of the wolves. We went into the assembly room and sat down at a table, that had banana's condoms and a few other things on it.

My family sat around one table and the wolves sat at another. "Emmett we don't need condoms why are you stealing them," I heard Rosalie whisper to him.  
"I could use them for something," he said.  
"Okay students, in front of you is a banana," said a male teacher, who I hadn't recognised. "Put the condom on the banana please," I somehow managed to flick mine across the room and I had no idea where it landed. "Oh crap," I said. We put the rest on the others on the bananas and I was really bored waiting for the humans to finish.

It was then that I saw a balloon floating around. "I'm presuming that is what he was going to use them for," I said.  
"Hell yeah," Emmett said.  
"Hey give me the banana," I said. "And no I'm not going to eat it," I peeled the banana, and could feel everyone watching me, I flicked the fleshy part of the banana onto the window.  
"Why did you do that," said Jacob.  
"I was bored," I said.

"Okay everyone you seem to have grasped the concept of condoms," said the teacher. "Now we have a video here that will explain things to you in a way that you'll understand," I got a bottle of water out of my bag, it actually helped my cravings a little. The projector was turned on and I found out where the condom went. I sprayed my drink all over Jacob. "Nessie," he said.  
"Look at the screen," I said struggling not to laugh. The two of us silently laughed as people began to figure out how to get it down.

"How did you get it that far," he said.  
"It's the beauty of being me," I said. "Plus I may have inherited some throwing skills from my family,"  
"Oh yeah they like baseball right," he said.  
"Among other things," I said.

The rest of the lesson went without any more problems, it was now time for games. I got dressed much slower than I would have normally, and made my way to the allocated room. We were the first ones in, and it soon became clear that this lesson was for my family and friends to play sports without human's noticing them. "Hey new kids," said one of the wolves. "You're not supposed to be in here,"  
"One calm down," I said. "And two we have been allocated this class,"  
"Don't you tell me to calm down," he said.

"Can't we just play," I said. "We aren't that much different than you guys,"  
"You mean you are of supernatural races," said Carlisle as he and Esme came in, she locked the door and walked with him.  
"Yes, Jake's a wolf and well I'm unique," I said.  
"Meaning there are only one of you," said Seth.  
"Well if there are more I don't know about it," I said. "I was literally born the way I am,"  
"Can we just play dodgeball," said Emmett, he wasn't bothered by anything. "I locked the doors and Alice can tell us if anyone is coming," The wolves went to a corner of the room and we went to another, and we began planning strategies. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Your boyfriend looks like a leader," said my mom.  
"I know, he was the Alpha in his previous pack," I said. "But we both had to leave,"  
"So how old are you," said Carlisle.  
"I'm just coming up to my 50th birthday," I said.  
"Really, I'm almost 50 too," my mom said. "In vampire years anyway,"

We began to play and I moved just as effortlessly as my family, I wished they would figure out who I was, I mean surely my dad must have figured it out I thought he could read my mind. A ball came hurtling my way and I had to jump in the air. "Hey no jumping in the air," said Jacob.  
"I dodged the ball didn't I," I said.  
"Okay new rule we can't jump out the way," said Carlisle.  
"Why," I said.  
"It's not fair on them," he said.

"Fine," I said. "But now they'll play dirty,"  
"No we won't," said Jacob.  
"You know you will," I said. "I've known you long enough for that,"  
The bell rang and it was finally the end of the day, "So where are you guys staying," said Esme.  
"At the moment we're in a hotel," I said. "We've been travelling a lot,"  
"Do you want to come to ours for a while," said Alice.

"If that's no trouble for you," I said.  
"Of course not," she said. "Now go and check out of your hotel," We did and waited for them to lead us to their house. I didn't want to freak them out by knowing the way. Their house was just as I remembered, "It's big isn't it," said Emmett.  
"Yeah, but really nice all the same," I said.

We went in and it was exactly the same as it had been all those years ago, except there were alot of photos of me when I was a baby. "Who is that," I said.  
"That's Renesmee," said Alice. "She was Edward and Bella's daughter,"  
"Was," I said.  
"Yeah she had to leave, and we don't know where she went, or if she is alive," she said sadly. "They won't stay in their own house anymore, cuz her room was there,"  
"That's sad," I said. "I bet she's missing them too,"  
"I hope so," said Alice. "So Jacob he seems nice,"

"Yeah he is," I said. "He imprinted on me when I was a baby,"  
"Really," she said.  
"So do the wolves come here too," I said.  
"Yeah they live on the reservation but are here so much now that we were thinking of building all their houses out here," she said.  
"You're like a big family then," I said.

"Yeah," she said. "So what did you mean when you said you weren't a full vampire,"  
"I'm partly human too, you see my mom, was human and my dad was a vampire, you may know them," I said.  
"Renesmee," said Alice in a whisper. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Yep," I said. "It's me," she squealed and hugged me so very tightly.  
"Erm Alice, I still need to breath," I said.  
"Sorry," she said. "Come on let's go and tell the others,"

"Okay, where did they go," I said.  
"They've gone down to La Push, Jacob wanted to go, and now I know why," she said. "Come on, you know the way," I nodded and we took off together. A few minutes later I could smell everyone else. "Nessie," said Jacob, "There is a bear behind you,"  
"What," I said. I turned around and he was right there was a humongous bear behind me, I simply hugged it around the neck and snapped it quickly, it fell to the ground. I got all the blood I needed out of it, that would sustain me for at least a week.

"Nothing like a bear," I said. "Although Mountain Lions are nice too,"  
"So Nessie have you ever sucked a human," said Seth.  
"No, I was literally born the way that I am, I was taught the animal diet from then on," I said.  
"So you are actually fifty," he said.  
"Yep," I said.  
"You look good for fifty," he said. "So you are immortal,"  
"Yes," I said. "I have been this way since I turned sixteen,"

"What are you freaks doing down here," said a voice.  
"Oh god Barbie is here again," I mumbled.  
"We own this land Lucy, and to be frank we could ask you and your friends the same question," said my dad.  
"Oh look the new kids are with you, what you think your cool hanging around with them," she said.  
"Hell yeah," I said. "They are so much cooler than you,"  
"Money isn't everything," she said.  
"Who says we're in it for the money," I said. "I mean it's not like we don't have our own,"  
"And I wonder how you got your money," she said. "So how much do you charge,"

Jacob was getting angry and I knew that was a bad thing. "Calm down Jake," I said.  
"Lucy do you want me to have a word with the principal about how you insult my family and friend," said Carlisle. "Now we'd like you to leave or we'll call the police to remove you,"  
"Fine I'll go," she said.  
"Okay I'm presuming she's related to Lauren Mallory," I said.  
"Yes she's her granddaughter," said my mom, "How do you know the Mallory's,"  
"I guess in the same way you do," I said. "But I didn't go to school with her obviously," Jacob had told me stories about her and some other people, namely, Angela, Ben, Jessica and Mike.

"Your boyfriend still looks angry," said Alice.  
"Jacob calm down she's gone now," I said. "But I suppose if you want to phase you can," I moved back slightly and in a few minutes there was a huge wolf where Jacob had been.  
"He looks familiar," said Seth.  
"Phase and you'll perhaps be able to see why," I said.

The rest of the pack phased and they all began wrestling with Jacob.  
"What is going on," said Carlisle.  
"Well that's Jacob Black," I said.  
"Wait what," said Jasper, "How do you know him,"  
"Well I'm his imprint," I said.  
"What I thought he imprinted on our daughter," said my mom.  
"He did," I said. "Hey mom," 


End file.
